


minecraft bios and stories (ft. herobrine)

by socksmoment



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, he's. scared because fuck notch yknow, oh my godd they're gay, the human herobrine met is notch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksmoment/pseuds/socksmoment
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 12





	minecraft bios and stories (ft. herobrine)

uhh okay this isn’t a story just a bio i guess. also i have to manually make these lowercase so the vibe stays please appreciate my work thank you

okay his name is herobrine but steve calls him brine and brian to piss him off because it’s steve steve’s a dick sometimes yknow. he calls him steven back and they get pissed off at each other it’s nice

brine is short. he’s so tiny like omg omg. 5’0.9. tiny baby man haha

worst part is steve and alex are taller than average and he’s just, tiny.

urban legend things explained:

uhh. he’s def not human but he just kind of looks and usually acts like one. no weird shapeshifting going on here or he wouldn’t be 5 inches tall ofc ofc. 

he has powers ofc that he doesn’t, can’t rlly control i guess. sometimes when he’s scared or panicked nearby leaves just go, poof. gone. why? magic. obviously

he’s not scared of most mobs cause he can just, fly away usually but he’s extremely terrified of endermen. it seems like something happened before he met steve and alex that he doesn’t like to talk about.

urban legend things have been explained

uhh. personality and stuff. anything left in a random order basically

he’s different in some stories but usually he’s uh, mute. selective mute that usually like, communicates with motions and stuff (like pointing) when he first meets Steve™ and Alex™

but eventually when he starts to trust them he’ll start to talk slowly (like one words) etc etc

not rlly important but steve pushed their beds together so that if brine ever needs him he’ll be right there

he rlly likes helping alex with their tiny farm/garden cause it’s calm and nice

like theyll just spend hours there tending to the plants while alex rambles about plants, while brine™ listens to every word cause it’s cool

he hints at knowing a human before steve and alex, but he really really hates talking about them, usually trying to change the subject immediately while being a bit visually shaken up about it.  


uh. he’s nonbinary but uses they/he pronouns (so in stories and stuff they’ll be referred to with both). he’s also pan :))

  
  


new page so uh. steve time

he’s like, 6’3 or something. tall fuck. he teases brine a lot about his height and name but he also rlly cares for him, like when he pushed their beds together so steve would always be there if brine needed him and comforting him if something set him off like an enderman or something

also he is extremely gay-ish. its more of a bi with more masc nb peeps (like brine >.>) and men

now alex. that was short but like. duh.

she’s 5’10 which is just above average height. she really likes gardening and farming and made a tiny farm beside the trio’s house, that she tends to with herobrine, rambling about flowers and plants. steve never really had an interest in plants so she finds it nice to finally get to talk to someone about stuff.

also she is trans, and proud of it, with a small trans flag carpet in her room.  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
